


Leave the Night On

by treaddelicately



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately
Summary: Clint doesn't need to get Darcy all the way undressed to give her what she wants. In fact, it kind of seems like he prefers not to.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo





	Leave the Night On

**Author's Note:**

> Not a single hint of plot here you guys, just some smutty smut smut for you to enjoy. Written for the Darcy Lewis Bingo, square **C5: lingerie**.
> 
> Beta'd as always by the lovely BoudicaMuse, who urged me to just freaking write something already so I could play Animal Crossing to my heart's content. She's the realest, y'all.

By the time Darcy’s back hit the bed, her panties were all that remained of the date clothes she’d agonized over. The rest had been haphazardly discarded on their way back to the bedroom, though somehow the only article of clothing Clint had lost so far had been his belt. 

She tried to remedy that by pulling at his shirt when he climbed on top of her, but then he sucked at her pulse point and even gross motor skills were too difficult to manage through the haze of _oh, hell yeah_.

“Why are you,” she gasped out between heated presses of his mouth to hers, “still dressed?”

So fast it was dizzying, Clint rolled them over and Darcy tried to brace herself or get into some kind of comfortable position on top of him, but then he was hauling her up and burying his face in her tits. And it wasn’t like she had any real objection to that or being manhandled in general, but Christ, couldn’t she at least get his shirt off first?

He had a response but she barely heard him, his voice muffled between her tits. Asking him to repeat himself was fairly out of the question with the way he closed his mouth around her nipple and sucked until it was almost painful, but Darcy was tenacious.

“Dude.” She ground her hips into his, hoping the friction against his clearly formed erection would be enough to get his attention. “Clothes. Off.”

Clint lifted his head and Darcy looked down to meet his gaze, greeted by a wonderfully intoxicating mixture of lust and amusement in his eyes. He really was too pretty. Unfairly pretty, even.

“What kinda woman doesn’t want all the attention first?”

Darcy growled. “The kind that wants a cock inside her instead of a tease?”

He laughed, the sound more of a deep rumble in his chest than anything, which unfortunately wasn’t as irritating as it probably should have been. On the contrary, all it did was seem to soak her panties a little more, and the thin scrap of lace wasn’t really up to the task of containing the flood.

“Not teasing, sweetheart. Get up here and I’ll show you.”

Well, she wasn’t going to say no to _that_. Darcy shimmied up his body, Clint helping her along with his big hands tugging on her waist and then on her thighs to get her in position over his face. Too late, she realized her mistake and made a disgruntled sound while she tried to dismount and get her underwear off at the same time.

“Hey,” Clint sounded almost indignant, clamping his hands over hers to stop her and hold her in place. “I didn’t say take those off.”

“How exactly do you plan on eating me out with my—” 

Before she could really get going on a good protest, he opened his mouth wide and pulled her down at the same time. His tongue dragged over the front of her panties, spreading wet warmth and probably tasting just how much she wanted him on the soaked lace.

Then, just as she recovered from the wave of heat _that_ sent down her spine, he pulled the material to the side with his fingers and licked her again. Dead on target, lingering on her clit and forcing a rush of air out of her mouth that ended on a moan.

“Do me a favor, would you?” He said, casual as could be with his head pinned between her thighs and his lips brushing against her pussy with each word. “Hold onto the headboard.”

Darcy barely had a chance to do what he said before his mouth was right back where she wanted it. He lapped at her with his tongue, sucked on her clit until she was whimpering his name, right through one orgasm and then another when she asked for that, too. 

Maybe it wasn’t the most comfortable face riding experience, what with her underwear digging into the crease of her thigh where it was all bunched, but Clint more than made up for it when he buried two of his fingers inside her and spread them out to give her something to really ride.

By the time the pleasure started to crest for a third bone-melting orgasm, she had her hands clenched so tight around the head of the bed that her nails were likely digging crescent moons into the wood. He twisted his fingers ever-so-slightly, his tongue flicked the very tip of her clit, and then he pinched the hem of her underwear in his other hand, pulled it taut and snapped it against her ass.

The lack of elastic meant it didn’t hurt, but the domino effect of all the sensations combined sent Darcy careening over the edge into blissful oblivion. Her vision whited out and she shivered on top of him, shamelessly grinding her hips down until his tongue stopped stroking and she could breathe properly again.

She should have been embarrassed about how tightly she’d had Clint’s head trapped between her knees, but judging by the smug look on his face when she moved off of him, it seemed he wasn’t bothered.

“What was that?”

Clint finished licking his lips and propped himself on one elbow to look at her. “Three orgasms, by my count.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and finished mauvering her underwear off, dangling them as evidence. “No, this.”

His face lit up with recognition and he shrugged, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk. “If my girl’s gonna wear sexy panties for me, I’m gonna make sure to enjoy ‘em.”

“So we’re doing the partially clothed thing, huh?” She pushed his shirt up and unfastened his jeans, practically giddy at the way his stomach tensed in response.

Clint’s voice was strained. “I mean, if you want.”

Darcy grinned wickedly up at him, purposefully taking her time pulling his zipper down just to hear the hitch in his breathing, the groan building in his chest. Oh, hell yeah. She was going to enjoy this.

“Find something to hold onto, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, don't forget to leave kudos or even drop a comment! :D


End file.
